To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple Access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Communication systems have been developed to support a higher data rate to meet ever-increasing demand for radio data traffic.
Meanwhile, communication systems proposed up to now have developed various schemes for mainly improving a spectral efficiency for increasing a data rate, however, it is difficult to satisfy explosive demand for radio data traffic with only the schemes for improving the spectral efficiency.
So, various schemes have been proposed for satisfying the explosive demand for the data traffic, and a typical one is a scheme of using a very wide frequency band, e.g., an mmWave frequency band.
It is very difficult to obtain a wide frequency band in a frequency band (<5 GHz) used in a current mobile communication cellular system, so there is a need for obtaining an mmWave band in a frequency band higher than the frequency band used in the current mobile communication cellular system. That is, communication schemes in an existing frequency band, e.g., 300 MHz˜3 GHz have already reached a saturation state, so it is difficult to implement a 5G system which requires high data transmission throughput. So, new communication schemes using an mmWave band as a frequency band higher than an existing frequency band have been studied.
Meanwhile, a wavelength of a radio wave in the mmWave band is very short, which is several millimeters, due to this, signal attenuation is great compared to a communication channel which exists in an existing frequency band and a signal is not distributed, so a transmission/reception coverage significantly decreases.
So, a study of a beamforming scheme using a plurality of antennas in a signal transmitting apparatus and a signal receiving apparatus has been actively progressed for solving decrease of a transmission/reception coverage.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.